Wireless communication and data transmission has become ubiquitous with multiple types of wireless networks, including Wi-Fi, cellular, satellite, etc. Wireless connections are also used to transmit data over long distances. Typically, long-distance wireless communication that enables high data rate transmission is accomplished with high-gain directional antennas. The gain of the antenna is a measure of increase in power that the antenna adds to the wireless signal. The direction of the antenna is the shape of the radiation pattern created by the antenna, which is typically measured in degrees and referred to as beamwidths. The beamwidth of a directional antenna generally includes a main lobe and one or more side lobes.
As the gain of an antenna increases, the beamwidth of the antenna decreases. Thus, the higher the gain of the antenna, the smaller the beamwidth. A higher gain provides a greater coverage distance of the main lobe, but reduced coverage angle (beamwidth). To transmit over longer distances (e.g., greater than 20 kilometers), directional antennas must be oriented so that the receiving antenna is within the main lobe of the transmitting antenna. This is typically accomplished by mounting both the transmitting and receiving antennas at fixed locations and having operators at each antenna orient the antennas toward one another by measuring the signal strength between the antennas. When an orientation with the highest signal strength between the antennas is determined, the antennas are secured to the fixed locations so that wireless connection between the antennas may be established and maintained.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.” Additionally, as used herein, the term “coupled” may refer to two or more components connected together, whether that connection is permanent (e.g., welded) or temporary (e.g., bolted), direct or indirect (i.e., through an intermediary), mechanical, chemical, optical, or electrical. Furthermore, as used herein, “horizontal” flight refers to flight traveling in a direction substantially parallel to the ground (i.e., sea level), and that “vertical” flight refers to flight traveling substantially radially outward from the earth's center. It should be understood by those having ordinary skill that trajectories may include components of both “horizontal” and “vertical” flight vectors.